Soul Transfer Jutsu Anthology
by Dom2040
Summary: A series of stories which involves a scroll from the Yamanaka clan which has the ability to transfer someone's mind/soul to another person's body. The scroll would eventually find its way to its first client in the form of one Naruto Uzumaki, The Seventh Hokage and then the rest follows. (Takes place after the Momoshiki Arc)
1. Story 1: First Client Part 1

**AN: Hello guys! i will be bringing back the Anthology series but this time, I will be making a few changes in order for the story stay as an Anthology.**

**If you also have any ideas feel free to share:)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Anthology 1 : First Client**

**Prologue**

_Thank you very much for helping me out guys!"_

Inojin smiled. The young Yamanaka was very pleased and glad that his friends had volunteered to help him arranged a number of documents and scrolls that were due to be send to the Hokage's office by today.

"No problem, Inojin." His blonde friend replied.

Boruto, along with his raven haired temmate, Sarada were currently helping their friend placed the documents and scrolls on two separate boxes. They were currently in a living room at the Yamanaka's residence.

"You sure have a lot of documents here Inojin." Sarada commented as she properly arranged papers into a stack and placed them in the box.

The blonde boy simply nodded." Yup, this is all from my mom's reports and stuff." He simply explained.

"So your mom also goes into missions?" Sarada asked.

Inojin nodded." Yes, but rarely nowadays, She spends most of her time working at the flower shop." He explained as He stapled a stacked of papers using a stapler.

"And what are this scrolls for?" Boruto spoke this time. He was in charged of the scrolls and He was also examining it.

Inojin smiled." Oh, those scrolls are for Jutsu testing purposes only." He said. He would then go on to explained that these scrolls will be submitted to the Konoha Scientific Division for further research and approval.

"So these scrolls are inventions of your clan? Awesome Dattebassa!" Boruto widened his eyes in surprised. He was quite amazed about this.

"Yes, and once we packed up the scrolls, then this will be submitted to the Konoha Scientific Research facility for further testing and approval" Inojin simply explained. He noted that this scrolls were highly classified and most of them contained Jutsu's that involves with the mind and spirit.

"Cool! but it's sucks that we can't test those scrolls. Who knows, We might learn cool new jutsus!" Boruto commented. He was also a fan of the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Sarada could only sighed." Come on Boruto, Inojin just said that We can't test this scrolls for ourselves, It's dangerous." She explained.

"I know Sarada, I just wanted to know how Inojin's clan uses their Mind Transfer thing, Am I right?" Boruto said as he darted his eyes towards the other blonde.

Inojin smiled." It's actually called" Mind Transfer Jutsu". It's a Jutsu where the user converts their consciousness to spiritual energy which they send at a target. Their consciousness moves slowly towards the target and travels in a straight line." He explained the mechanics of the the Jutsu.

"Although, it's only use for spying purposes which is actually pretty cool to me." Inojin added. However, He rarely use this kind of Jutsu because of the fact that It requires a lot of chakra to do so which can drained him pretty bad.

"But can someone who is not a part of your clan learn this Jutsu?" Boruto asked.

Sarada then gave a suspicious looked at her blonde teammate. She had a feeling that if He managed to learn this Jutsu, then he would use it for his occasional pranking schemes.

Inojin sighed." Unfortunately, Only clan members are the ones that are exclusively allowed to use this kind of Jutsu." He explained.

"If someone would then want to learn the Mind Transfer Jutsu, They still can't because they're not a Yamanaka." He added. He was speaking the truth here directly to them.

Boruto sighed." Oh well, looks like I won't be learning any new skills." He said. He was actually wanted to learn the jutsu to increased his stealth and spying abilities.

Inojin then scratched his chin and looked up." Well, If I am correct, I heard that our clan attempted to invent that something that allows a non-clan member to use the said Jutsu." He wondered which caught the other's attention once again.

" What kind of something is that?" Sarada asked.

"Well, that one I'm not sure, But for me, that invention would be in a form of a device or a book. Then again it's a classified secret for the clan." Inojin explained. He really had no idea where this thing was located. No one really knows at least for him.

"Another Mystery to solved right Sarada? " Boruto slightly chuckled as He grinned at his raven haired teammate.

Sarada could only sighed. But she really did loved mysteries and she loved to solved each one of them if the opportunity calls for it.

"There's one more thing that I would like to add, since I heard that the Jutsu is modified then I guess it also has the power to swap people's souls into each other." Inojin added.

Both of the two from Team Konohamaru, widened their eyes in surprised. They find the thing getting interesting as Inojin continued to explained the mechanics.

"But then again, I have no idea on where this invention is located." He repeated his statement once again.

Boruto sighed. Then a thought quickly came into his mind." So putting that aside, If this invention really existed, then who would you like to see switch bodies with?" He then asked.

Inojin then scratched his chin yet again." Well, I would like to see my mom and dad switch personalities therefore I can witness them using each of other's jutsus." He simply explained. He can imagine his mom dressing as his dad and using art techniques and vice versa.

"Oh man that is awesome!" Boruto exclaimed. He began to imagine thousands of scenarios if a jutsu like that would have an effect to the people that He knew.

Sarada, on the other hand, also wondered the possibility of her parents switching personalities. It would be interesting to see her Mama acting like her Papa and having that deep male voice and vice versa. Although, that wasn't the only thing that was in her mind, She also began to imagine a scenario of her Mama having the personality of her role model, the Seventh Hokage. That would be really interesting to see.

Boruto, who was really hyped up just sighed in the end. There was actually no way of finding that invention or whatever that is.

The blonde then grabbed the last scroll on the living room floor and placed it on the box. However, He unknowingly placed it on the wrong box. At the same time, his raven haired teammate and Yamanaka friend headed to the kitchen to grabbed some snacks.

Boruto, who was really the unconscious kid that He was closed the two boxes and sealed it by using a scissor and a duct tape. He then used a pen to label the boxes' their names which were "Scrolls" on a first box and "Documents" on the other box.

Unbeknownst to the young Uzumaki, the last scroll that He placed on the wrong box was actually the invention that Inojin was talking about.

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

**Location: Hokage Office**

Naruto yawned yet again. He had just finished the last stacked of paperwork for the day. He was really exhausted right now and He wanted to go home and be with his family. It seemed that the duties of the Hokage was finally catching up to him yet again.

The Seventh then placed his pen down and rested himself on his chair. His thoughts began to cloud his mind. He thought about the the oncoming Long Holidays which everyone was preparing for.

His friend and adviser, Shikamaru was on leave for the holidays with his family. He realized that He was the only one here working his butt off and stressing himself. If He only had the power to leave then He would do it righr away. However, He was unable to do so because He had to finished checking and signing this documents that were placed in this box right in front of him.

The box which was Ino's reports and also labelled "Documents" was delivered to him by the office staff awhile ago and now he found himself staring at it." You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo!" Naruto whined. He really wanted to go now.

The blonde man then grabbed the said box and opened it by cutting the duct tape via a scissor. By the time He had opened it, He was then greeted by something new and different.

"What?" Naruto was confused and taken by surprised. In the middle documents, there was a lone scroll that was placed on top.

Naruto then grabbed the said scroll and began examined it. It looked like any other scroll but what intrigued him was that it had a symbol on it which mean't that this scroll was somehow important.

He then opened the scroll and was greeted by some symbols and incantations on the scroll, which He find intriguing.

Naruto then moves his eyes around the scroll as He observed and read its contents. He would then learned that this was some kind of Mind Jutsu, but He wasn't sure on what this thing could do. Except for the fact that this was pretty much similar to the Yamanaka's trademark Jutsu.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar female voice called the blonde's name which interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto then looked up to see his Pink haired fellow long time teammate and friend, Sakura Haruno who had just arrived at the office carrying a stacked of documents.

"Uhmm, Hey Sakura, What's this for?" Naruto asked.

Sakura, who placed the documents on the desk, smiled." Well, Here are the Medical reports of the New Genins that I was supposed to submit today." She explained.

"Looks like I'm right on time." She added, with a smirked.

Naruto, who was already exhausted of paperwork just rested on the chair yet again giving a very tired face.

"Hey are you alright? You looked stressed you know that." Sakura pointed it out. She was getting concerned for her friend who was all day and night working.

"Yeah I know Sakura-chan, I really need something to get away from all of this." Naruto said as he then massaged his forehead.

Sakura sighed but smiled." Look Naruto, I tell you what, All you need is a proper relaxation at the public hot springs and after you finish all of this paperwork , you can go there. I heard that they are offering discounts today." She simply explained.

"Really?" Naruto widened his eyes. A good time at the hot spring would be really nice for him to get away from the stress.

Sakura simply nodded." Yup, But I really have to go right now, I have some other important things to deal with." The pink haired woman said as she gave the latter a winked as a sign of goodbye and turned around to exit the office.

At the same time, Naruto began to wonder the pink haired girl on how she keep her appearance naturally young? and more than that, she was really keeping herself in great shaped and looking very sexy nowadays. How he wished he was in her stress-free position.

He then darted his eyes towards the scroll and read it once again.

"If I could only be in someone's else placed then I could stay away from this Hokage stuff for awhile." Naruto thought as He then read the main content of the scroll.

**"Ninja Art: Soul Transfer Jutsu!"**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As the day continued on, the sun began to go along with it as well as the afternoon slowly came.

Sakura walked through the streets of the village as she headed towards her home with a goal fetch her daughter and some necessary things that they needed as they were gonna spend time at the public hot springs later on.

Along the way, She suddenly felt a bit dizzy and she began to experience a slight headache. The pink haired woman then held her forehead in pain as if something was trying to enter her head.

A moment later, all of that vanished as if nothing had happened. Sakura was taken by confusion as She really had no idea of what happened just now.

"That's strange?" Sakura muttered aloud not knowing that her voice sounded deeper when she spoke.

Sakura then continued on her way towards home as unbeknownst to her, that some form of blue spiritual energy slowly began to enter her body. She really had no idea of what was in store for her later on.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage office, It was at the same time when Naruto found himself fading away from consciousness. A few moments later, The Seventh Hokage was now in a deep sleep and snoring very loudly.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the Prologue !**


	2. Story 1: First Client Part 2

**AN: Hello guys! Here is a chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

* * *

**Story1: First Client Part 2**

It was a very engaging day in the village Boruto stared intently at the TV. The blonde himself held and gripped his Game controller as he focused on his goal of winning the match.

"Come on Inojin, You're much faster than that-ttebassa." Boruto teased the latter. He was on his top game and the lifebar of his friend's character fighter is nearing empty. He was actually winning.

Inojin could only smile back as the blonde fell into to his trap. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as he made his moved by pressing the specific buttons of the controller to execute his final attack.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as the blonde's fighter character was suddenly knocked out by Inojin's character. He was dominating and winning the game only to fell right into a trap because of his recklessness.

Inojin slightly chuckled as he checked out his blonde friend who was sighing in defeat." Got ya." He gave him a peace smile.

The two were currently at the arcades and they were playing some kind of fighting game in the console section. This was their final minutes and they decided to be more competitive which ended in a win against the blonde Uzumaki.

Boruto just waved the white flag. He had enough for the day.

It was now in the afternoon as the two young guns were walking along the streets of the village. They were really happy that they managed to spend the almost the day of playing games at the arcade.

"Hey, Thanks for inviting me to the arcades Boruto." Inojin thanked his friend. He really enjoyed this day.

Boruto yawned but smile." Yeah, What are friends for?" He said.

The two then decided to continue the conversation. The two kids talked about the game that played just awhile ago. It was a kind of a fighting game, which was based on some famous clans where you choose a character from that clan, with some specific skills. Boruto chose his character with a skill that specialized in Taijutsu while the latter chose his character which had the skill of mind techniques.

The game ended when Inojin had his fighting character use the fictional version of the Mind transfer Jutsu in the game and it automatically defeated the blonde as his character kept attacking himself.

"You always chose the guys with the Mind jutsus and stuff. What gives though?" Boruto asked. He was just wondering.

Inojin smiled." Well, you have to be proud of your clan though. He explained. He came from Yamanaka clan which also coincidentally specialized in Spying, Espionage, and Mind techniques.

"So how about you?" Inojin asked his blonde friend.

Boruto sighed." Nothing much, My clan is just the four of us back in the house." He explained. He was referring to his parents and sister.

Inojin widened his eyes "Oh, so you all getting along now?" He asked.

Boruto yawned." Yup, Hima-chan is still Hima-chan, Mom and Dad are still themselves." He explained in a tired manner.

"Are you alright?" Inojin asked. He was a bit concerned for the latter

"I'm fine, Is just that The Hokage stuff is affecting Dad again, He seems so stressed out nowadays." He explained.

Inojin gave a sad look." Is that so?" He asked.

Boruto simply nodded. He only wished for his dad to find time to enjoy and relaxed. He supported his father as the Hokage but He think it was time for him to stay low for awhile such going the public bathhouse to relax.

"Well, I'm really sorry for what your dad is going through right now but if only that invention exist then We might solved your Dad's problem." Inojin explained.

"Oh you mean the invention, What does it do by the way?" Boruto asked. He seemed to forgot the mechanics of the invention that Inojin's clan invented.

"Well, Simplest way that I could explain this is that when you use the invention on a person, Your soul will automatically transfer to that person while your original body will stay in a sleeping state or will be not aware of the things happening." Inojin explained.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised." Oh, so you mean the original body and its consciousness will still remain the same? He asked.

Inojin nodded." Well, it depends though, but I'm pretty sure it will really helped out your dad in a good way." He said.

He would then go on to explained that His dad can stay away from the stressful Hokage life by using this invention without affecting his job as Hokage. The Seventh can use the invention to transfer his soul into another person's body to free himself while his original body will go on autopilot mode.

Unbeknownst to the two, The invention that they are currently talking about right now was in the hands of none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself

"That's a cool idea man, I just hope that Invention exist." Boruto said.

"Yeah I too hope so." Inojin said.

There was silence for a brief moment until a thought came into Boruto's mind." By the way Inojin, I heard that there was incident that happened back then around the time when my dad was teenager." He said.

Inojin gave the latter a confused looked." An Incident?" He asked.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, I heard from my mom that there was this incident that everyone got themselves switched into different bodies." He explained further.

It took a few moments for Inojin to realized on what the blonde had mean't. He then finally remembered the incident that his mom had told him. The incident revolved around the members of Team 7 and 8 who were involved in a body switching incident caused by a certain someone.

"I remember my mom telling me that the incident started when Uncle Lee and Lord Seventh, swapped their bodies, then everything escalated from there on." Inojin explained.

"But of course, I really don't know the full story, I guess it was a sensitive topic for my mom talk about." He added and shrugged.

Boruto on the other hand, simply nodded. He began to wonder if the incident was really true. Things were really getting interesting now.

"Well, I was thinking of paying the old man a visit in his office.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The afternoon had finally arrived. It was supposed to be the time when everyone was already wrapping up their things and heading for their homes to call it a day.

However, as for one Sakura Haruno, instead of spending much of the time back home, She found herself along with her daugher, Sarada as they were currently heading to the public bathhouse to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

It was a really tiring day for Sakura hersef, First, she had to organized the medical reports and bring them the Hokage office, Second, she really needed to relax from all of this in the form of the artificial hot spring at the public bathhouse.

She also began to wonder on what happened awhile ago. The sudden dizziness and headache that she had felt and this weird feeling of heavyness inside of her. It was really a stranged thing that she can't even explain right now. The only thing that she needed to do is to have a nice time at the hot spring.

On the other hand, Sarada observed her mom. She just noticed one thing that was very different about her, and that was her own voice which became noticeably a bit deeper. Maybe she was having some throat problem? Who knows? but her mom seemed to not noticed it.

By the time they got to the public bathhouse, There were already customers enjoying their time through the relaxing warm waters of the establishment. Sarada was a quite impressed of how this public bathhouse maintained their facilities in good and clean condition.

Meanwhile, Sakura had them signed and checked in at the clerk's section. She was really excited to get herself in the relaxing hot water.

"Here's your receipt ma'am." The clerk said as He offered the small piece of paper to the pink haired woman.

Sakura then unexpectedly and surprisingly gave a grin, that only a certain Naruto Uzumaki could do.

"Thanks man!" Sakura thanked the clerk in a masculine form of way. For a brief moment, she had that deep masculine-like voice that the clerk took noticed off.

The clerk on the other gave a weirded out look on the pink haired customer, Just now she acted so feminine and the next thing he knew, the customer greeted him as if how men casually greet each other. It was just weird.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Things had finally settled down at least for Sakura, She found herself relaxing at a lone artificial hotspring by herself while her daughter was relaxing at the steam room.

It was really quiet right now. Sakura gave a smile as she found herself feeling comfortable because of the relaxing hot water that she was in right now.

"This is the life." Sakura commented as she stretched arms in the air. She was currently not wearing any of her clothes but a white towel was placed beside her if she really wanted to call it quits.

There was silence that took over the area, Sakura slowly relaxed herself in the warm water. Thoughts also began to cloud her mind as a certain memory flashed before her mind.

The memory was about the time of the infamous Body switching incident during her teenage years, it all started when Rock Lee and Naruto were attempting to peep at her when she was enjoying her time at the public bathhouse. They were caught by none other than her friend Ino, and switched their bodies as a punishment but it drained the latter's chakra and so they were stucked in each other's bodies for several days.

Sakura could only blushed in embarrassment as she recalled the advances that Naruto( In Lee's body) made towards her. The blonde was really a knucklehead back then and until now he still is.

She also began to wonder on the possibility of a similar incident happening in this day of age. She began to wonder on what will it feel like if she was going to be sharing the same body with the opposite gender, much like a man.

Sakura blushed again. What if that man,was Naruto himself, How would it feel like? Would she feel the Uzumaki personality taking over her? How would it feel when there is a man inside her body? What would really happened?

She then shook her head to clear up her thoughts, What the heck was she thinking right now. This was really inappropriate in many levels.

Another thought then came to her, She thought about Naruto himself. on how he was doing back at the office, Oh how she wished that she could helped him get away from the stress.

Sakura sighed." How I wished you were here Naruto." She said.

At the same time, She suddenly felt some kind of presence or energy that surged from inside of her. Sakura felt chills around her body. She slowly began groaned as the feeling of heavyness came back to her once again. She suddenly widened her eyes in shocked.

"What's happening?" She asked herself before suddenly becoming silent all the way.

There was silence for a brief moment as not a single word was heard from the pink haired woman. She was just staring at the blank space of air until she regained back her senses.

"Aww, Man My head hurts-Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as He held his forehead in pain.

It was like being placed into a kind of carousel, that spun so fast that it really made his world very dizzy. How long was this gonna last?

A few seconds later, Naruto's senses finally came back and He felt wet and naked. He immediately opened his eyes only to be greeted by the steam of the water.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. The last thing that He remembered was that he was in his office signing paperworks. How could he possibly ended up here?

It seemed that He was in some kind of public bathhouse and He wasn't really sure on how he got here but he was really gonna find this out.

He then immediately stood up from his spot and by the time He was up on his feet, He suddenly felt a weight on his chest. It felt like as if it bounced by the time he stood up.

A curious Naruto then looked down to see on what was really going on his chest and by the time he looked down he was greeted these two lumps on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow as He decided to investigate further." What are these things?." Naruto commented as He poked both of them. But still it just gave more questions than answers.

Naruto also noticed that there was a huge glass mirror that was in front of him. By the time the mist finally cleared, He was then met by a familiar pink haired woman in the reflection.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

It seemed that the pink haired was just directly staring at him and copying his every move. It was a very confusing situation for him, First, He found himself in some kind of bathhouse then second, He was seeing Sakura in the mirror naked!

"This is really weird." Naruto commented as He headed towards the mirror.

By the time He got there, He tried to reach for the mirror and the pink haired woman in her reflection was doing the same thing as he was doing.

That was until He finally realized that it was his own reflection and Naruto then looked down again to see his actual body which was that of a woman and from a familiar someone.

"Woah!" He then observed the reflection in the mirror. He also unknowingly placed his hands on his chest as he tenderly grabbed the breast and sligtly squeeze them.

**"I'm a woman Dattebayo!**"

"They're really soft." Naruto commented. He felt a little bit relaxed when he did that. Even though they were a bit small, they were still good.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. He also noticed that his voice right now was a combination of his deep masculine voice and Sakura's female voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as He finally realized on what was really going on. He then suddenly remembered the scroll that he used awhile ago. He remembered uttering the phrase, "Soul Transfer Jutsu." And it automatically transfered his soul to the pink haired girl's body.

"Then that means, I'm inside Sakura-chan's body!?"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN:Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	3. Story 1 (End) : First Client Part 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy.**

**The inspiration for this story was actually Episode 23 of the Rock Lee Ninja Pals series where everyone switches bodies in the end. If you watched the japanese dub, you will noticed that before the switch, Sakura's voice was very high pitched and feminine. By the time the switch happens at the very end of the episode where Neji's spirit entered Sakura's body, her voice became more deeper and had visible hints of Neji's masculine tone of voice and speaking.**

**I really wanted for the series to continue the swap from where it left off but the closest thing I can get to a continuation is by fanfic called " Little Accidents" By al2010 which was a nice fic to read.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**Story 2 will continue with a different route from the previous one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Client Part 3**

It was a very quiet scene at the at the dressing/locker room area at the public bath house. Sarada smiled as she enjoyed the quietness so far, She had just already finished her time taking a nice relaxation at the steam room.

She was currently alone at the said area, as she was now dressing up back into her clothes. She was also humming a song along the way and while dressing, thoughts began to cloud up her mind.

Sarada first thought about her Mama, She wondered about her strange behaviour awhile ago. The raven haired girl noticed that her Mama was not herself. First, she was feeling heavy and dizzy, second, she started saying words that she really wouldn't say such as the word "Dattebayo" multiple times and lastly, she had a deep masculine-like voice.

It was really weird. It really seemed as if another person was in her Mama's body and Sarada began to suspect that the strange mannerisms and antics that her Mama shown awhile ago reminded her of the Seventh Hokage.

She really doesn't know why, except that her Mama kept telling her she was alright and there was nothing to worry about.

Another thought then came into the girl's mind, She recalled the Yamanaka invention topic that She, Boruto and Inojin discussed earlier that day. Sarada slowly began to believed that the invention might be true, if that really is true then it could somehow be in the hands of someone.

Speaking of her Mama, Sarada wondered on why she was not here yet. They were supposed to meet up here after their one hour limit expires. Could she be now sleeping at the hot springs?

Sarada sighed. She was going to fetch her Mama yet again.

* * *

**(AT THE SAME TIME)**

Naruto having the time of his life. He was legitimately away from all the stress of being Hokage. In a surprising twist, He found himself being inside of a certain pink haired woman's body.

Naruto smiled as He relaxed himself in the hotspring. Through Sakura's body, He can feel the warm relaxing water that really made him comfortable.

"It really feels great inside of you Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed as He stretched his new feminine arms in the air.

He really was amazed that kmthe pink haired woman's body had no stress at all besides the sexy curves, smooth skin and great posture. The blonde even, stared at the mirror and through her body, He began to make sexy poses, occasionally touching his breast and started using his new voice to mimic certain people that He knew, such as Sasuke or Neji.

"**Hold it Naruto!" **Naruto said in Neji's style of speaking**.**

**"Hey dobe would you please stay out of the way!**" He said in Sasuke's style of speaking.

Mostly, Naruto tried to used his new voice to speak his own style of way as the result was really good. The combination of Sakura's voice and Naruto's deep masculine voice was just perfect. It sounded like as if Sakura had become more boyish and Uzumaki-like than ever.

"This is awesome Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed yet again. It was really weird to hear Sakura yelling out his catchphrase but it was a perfect fit to be honest.

Naruto also began to wonder on what happened to the pink haired woman herself. There was really no sign of her consciousness right now." Sakura-chan are you in there?" He asked as he held his head.

"Sakura-chan?"

The blonde attempted to call back the pink haired woman inside but there was no response. There was a thought that suddenly came to him, that he would be forever stuck inside her body forever and He would never be seeing his family ever again and he would be stuck as Sakura from now on if had done nothing about it.

"Oh no." Naruto muttered." I gotta have find a way to get out of her body." He said as the blonde stood up from his spot.

"**Ninja Art: Make me Leave this body right now Jutsu!"** Naruto exclaimed as he closed his eyes and said the phrase. Although, nothing happened.

"Damn! You got to be kidding me!" Naruto frustratedly said.

"What If I tried this, **Release!**" Naruto once again exclaimed but still nothing happened.

"Come on man! Please don't make this difficult." Naruto was on the verge of just giving up. He tried everything that he can do and still He was stuck inside her body.

After a few moments of giving up, an idea suddenly popped up into his mind. Naruto widened his eyes in revelation as he finally figured it out the way to get out of here.

"What if I tried a different approach?" Naruto wondered as he looked down to face Sakura's breast. He then gently grabbed both of them and tenderly groped them.

"I hope this works." Naruto said as he took the time. His theory was that if he can somehow make this body tensed enough and released a lot of energy, then he can finally utter the word "Release" thus it will finally send him back to his original. body

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a certain raven haired girl had arrived at the area and was now watching him groping himself.

A surprised Sarada stared weirdly at her Mama, who was strangely groping her breast." Uhmmm, Mama what are you doing?" She asked.

Naruto who was on the verge of being tensed up, immediately noticed the newcomer. His eyes widened as He recognized the girl as Sakura's daughter and her son's teammate.

"Why are you playing with your breast?" Sarada asked. She really had never seen this before from her mother.

Naruto just stood there and stared at the girl." Uhmmm, **"R****elease!"** He suddenly exclaimed.

Sarada was startled because her mother just yelled. What has gotten into her? This was really getting weirder every second.

As for Naruto, He suddenly felt an energy surged up inside of him, a few moments later, He felt as if he was being pulled out from the pink haired woman's body.

Naruto could only closed his eyes as he waited for what's ahead of him. He felt as if he was being forcibly pulled out and when a few moments had passed, He found himself floating in the air.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. He found himself staring at the pink haired girl who has finally regained consciousness.

A few moments later, The blonde was then forcibly pulled out yet again from the place as he unknowingly travelled back towards his original body back at the Hokage Building.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she widened her eyes in confusion and shocked. She recalled having a nice bath then suddenly she blacked out. She didn't know what had happened just now.

"What happened?" Sakura, who was now back in control, asked herself.

The heaviness that plague her body was surprisingly now gone and She felt much better now. She then looked around her surroundings only find that Sarada was now here and was giving her a weird look.

"Sarada honey?" Sakura said.

Sarada was still puzzled." Uhmm, Mom, why are you still groping your breast?" She asked yet again. She just wanted to clarify the weirdness.

Sakura gave a confused look before looking down seeing that her hands were still on her chest and holding both of her breast.

"Eeeek!" Sakura exclaimed as she immediately had let go of her hands and instead covered her entire chest in embarrassment. She was also visibly blushing. What the heck was she doing all this time?

Sarada on the other hand just sighed and shook her head." I think we might have to pay a little extra, We just exceeded our time limit." She explained.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before seeing her daughter leaving the area." Time Limit?" She wondered.

The pink haired woman was really confused right now. She tried to figured out on what's going on as she recalled every memory that she had.

There was this one memory that came to her. Before she had blacked out. She recalled that she was thinking about Naruto and how things would turned out if He was here.

"Naruto..." Sakura could only muttered the blonde's name. She also recalled that she was also thinking about a scenario if the blonde was inside of her.

Sakura widened her eyes in realization." Then the reason for why I blackout just now is..." She trailed off along the way as she realized that the blonde was somehow inside her body just now.

Sakura blushed yet again. If Naruto was really in her body just awhile ago then would mean that He was the one that helped her release her stress just now.

It was really strange afternoon for her but somehow she finally knew how it feels to have a man inside of her and it felt really great.

* * *

**(Hokage Building)**

"What happened here?"

Boruto and Inojin were greeted with surprised when they entered the main office. They saw the Hokage slump down on his desk as if someone had knocked him unconscious.

At the same time, some kind of blue chakra entered the main window and towards the seventh. Moments later, Naruto finally regained consciousness.

"Dad?" Boruto said as he headed to check if his father was alright.

"Man, my head hurts Dattebayo." Naruto cringed as he held his forehead in pain. He had to admit that it was roller coaster ride back towards here.

Inojin on the other hand, immediately noticed a scroll on the desk as it was glowing brightly for few seconds before it died down. He headed to the desk where the scroll was located to further investigate.

Inojin's eyes widened in shocked as He realized that this was no ordinary scroll. This was in fact the secret Yamanaka invention that he was talking about. He then darted his eyes towards his friend who waa helping his dad out.

"Uhmmm Boruto?" He called the blonde.

Meanwhile, Boruto, who was helping out his exhausted dad turned to Inojin." Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

Inojin gave a serious face." I think we just found the Yamanaka Invention that we were talking about just awhile ago." He explained as he showed the scroll in front of the blonde's face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Boruto eyes widened in shocked. He then turned his directly towards his dad, who was giving him an apologetic grin.

"Then that means the invention was actually a scroll and it was inside the box whole time!?" Boruto said. He then recalled throwing a certain scroll on the wrong box that was supposed to be delivered to the office.

"Well, I actually was able to used it and it was one heck of a ride dattebayo!" Naruto explained.

"You used the scroll on who exactly?" Boruto asked.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto simply replied.

Boruto and Inojin then gave glances at each other. They both realized that the Hokage had used the scroll to transfer his spirit/mind on a certain Sakura Haruno, Sarada's mother and when the raven haired girl learns about this...

She is going to be really pissed.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	4. Story 2: Sports Festival Part 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Story 2: Sports Festival Part 1**

It was a very beautiful and exciting day at the village of Konoha as the most anticipated and awaited Sports Festival had finally arrived on a sunny sunday. Every street was filled with families and parades as it was a celebration of a life time. The main venue and event of the sports festival was schedule to be held at the newly built Konoha Stadium.

All of the games and events related to the sports festival was going to be held on the stadium and most of the contestants that volunteered or participated in the annual games were all ready and prepared.

Although, As for the trio of Naruto, Boruto, and Inojin, They were on a very important mission today and they considered it as one of the most daring missions that they ever done in their whole life.

The mission was simple, they were going to help two certain people, who were participating at the sports festival and these two people turned out to be none other than Hinata and Sarada, who neither both have the confidence and fire in this year's sports festival.

The trio arrived at the gates with swag and style. Naruto was on his usual orange civilian attire, Boruto was on his trademark black jacket and pants while Inojin was on his usual outfit.

The trio also carried three paper bags with them. Naruto carried a paper bag which contained a pair scissors, a duct tape, chest binders and new set of manly clothes just for the necessary back up. Boruto's paper bag contained, a new set of boy clothes, a bandanna and a pair of running shoes. As for Inojin, his paper bag contained three walkie talkies, and the soul transfer scroll itself.

The trio also had their own roles in this mission, Boruto will be the one to handle and help his teammate while Naruto will be in charged of helping his wife, As for Inojin, He took the role of the assistant and observer for the mission. His only job was to monitor the progress of the mission and assist the two while they were gonna used the scroll to transfer their mind into their target's bodies.

In addition, Inojin had also further studied the scroll and discovered that the scroll itself can transfer the minds of two people at the same time but only a Yamanaka like him would be allowed to used that kind of technique and luckily, He was a part of this group and He can do it.

The only thing that they have to do was that they have to performed the jutsu at the very same time and they must be closer to their targets. So they really have to be prepared for this.

* * *

**(AWHILE LATER)**

It was already 9am in the morning when the sports festival had begun. The trio held a secret meeting at a very quiet and secluded area in the stadium. Boruto, who was one of the leaders of the group, brief out the whole plan to other the two.

"Alright guys, according to the festival schedule, It looks like the obstacle race will go first." Boruto informed the rest.

"Then that means, you'll be the one to used the scroll first Boruto." Inojin clarified.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, and just let ya know, we aren't going to used the scroll at the same time." He said. He would go on to explained that his dad has to watch or monitor his mom thus they cannot really have their souls transferred at the same time.

Inojin only nodded in understanding. Looks like He was going to put this on Plan B if something ever happens.

"Alright, As I was saying, Dad you will accompany Mom and Himawari first at the stands for the meantime, And if they asked on where I am...Tell them I'm busy." Boruto instructed his dad.

"Okay son." Naruto simply nodded.

Boruto then turned his head to Inojin and gave him a nod." As for you Inojin, you will accompany me to the preparation room where Sarada will be going later on understood?" He explained.

Inojin simply nodded." Understood Boruto." He said.

"By the way though, Here are the walkie talkies." Inojin said as he handed each of the two their own walkies so that they can still keep in touch.

Both Father and Son accepted the walkies and placed it in their own pockets. They were really excited and ready for this.

Boruto then took a deep breath as he then gave a wide confident smile.

"Let the mission begin!"

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

One of the first events of the sports festival was none of other than the Obstacle race which was one of the most anticipated events in the festival. As the audience from the stands grew larger and louder, it seemed that this year's obstacle race was gonna be a monster.

As for one Sarada Uchiha, who was still in her, sleeveless qipao shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. A pair of lilac-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers, knew that the obstacle race was just 10 minutes away from starting and she still hasn't wear her sports attire yet. In fact, She wasn't really sure if she was gonna participate in the event itself.

The Uchiha girl sat down on a particular seat. She found herself staring at the other contestants who left the big preparation room one by one and as time passed by, Sarada found herself alone in the big room itself.

It was all quietness that took over as the raven haired girl, sat down and stared at the blank space. She really didn't knew what to do right now. She even wondered if the clothes that she brought for the race were even sports clothes, it really looked like house clothes to her.

Sarada then sighed." Oh what am I gonna do?" She asked herself.

She also observed the time and learned that she really needed to be at the festival in less than 20 minutes but she doesn't have the courage to do so.

In the midst of the silence, the door to the room opened, and a familiar blonde stepped inside which was none other than her teammate, Boruto Uzumaki.

Sarada widened her eyes in surprised." Boruto!" She exclaimed as there was this a little bit of confidence and hope that grew inside her.

Boruto warmly smiled at his teammate as He greeted her with open arms. "How's it going Sarada-chan!" He exclaimed.

Sarada, on the other hand, immediately headed towards her teammate and gave him an unexpected hug." Oh Boruto, I'm so glad that you're here!" She said.

On the other hand, Boruto was a bit surprised that his raven haired teammate had unexpectedly hugged him but it was alright because He understood the pressure and nervousness that the Uchiha girl was having right now. She really wasn't used to these kinds of things.

"Why are you still not dressed up? The Obstacle race will be starting in a few minutes time Dattebassa." Boruto informed his teammate.

Sarada then frowned in annoyance." I know that! I just think that I can't do this, It's my first time and I'm not really into this kind of stuff." She explained. She really didn't have the motivation right now.

Boruto just sighed." Come on Sarada, the reason why Konohamaru-sensei chose you because, He can see the potential in you and He really believed in you!" He explained to the girl.

Sarada then shook her head." Really Boruto? Like that's gonna help me? I don't even know if these clothes that I brought here are even considered qualified for this event?" She argued back.

Boruto sighed yet again." Of course They're not qualified! because these are Home clothes for crying out loud dattebassa!" The blonde replied back.

"Do you even have rubber shoes?" Boruto added as He noticed that the raven haired girl didn't brought any running shoes with her.

Sarada gave an annoyed face." Oh come on Boruto! I'm not you okay!? If you were in my place, then I'm pretty sure that will you get first place!" She argued back. The blonde was really getting into her nerves. She thought that He was here to give her support but instead chose to argue with her.

Boruto then took a deep breath. He knew that it was almost his time to use the jutsu on her but first He really had to make amends for what he has done just now.

The blonde then looked up again saw that his raven haired teammate had folded her arms and had turned away from him.

Boruto sighed " Hey Look Sarada-chan, I am really sorry okay? I didn't mean to argue with you or whatsoever. " The blonde said As He then drew a certain scroll from his pocket.

"I just wanted helped out alright? I also just want to let ya know that everybody, including your Mom, Dad and Cho-Cho are watching and rooting for you in this race." Boruto explained.

"So go and make them proud Dattebassa!" He added with an exclamation point.

Sarada, who was still looking away from the blonde then slowly turned her eyes back to him. In truth, She really liked what her blonde teammate had said but sadly if she was going to do this, she really might need the blonde's confidence and spirit.

"So tell me Boruto, How am I gonna supposed to do this?" Sarada asked. She might listened whole heartedly to the blonde this time. In fact, He seemed to know everything about the whole thing and she had no choice but to cooperate with him in order for her to compete with confidence.

Boruto then gave a smile as He opened the scroll." Simple, Sarada-chan, The only way for you to win this, is by allowing us to be together for awhile." He explained as He began reading the contents of the scroll.

Meanwhile, Sarada raised an  
eyebrow has she didn't knew what the blonde had mean't" What does He mean by "**Together**"? She wondered as she fully turned around to face to her teammate, who in this some kind of weird stance.

"I guess you'll probably find out about that but for the meantime, You're gonna have trust me for awhile." Boruto said.

Sarada raised an eyebrow, She was really confused at the moment and didn't knew what exactly was going on right now. Not knowing that soon she will have the confidence and fire she really needed.

As for Boruto, The blonde finally made his move.

**"Ninja Art: Soul Transfer Jutsu!"** He exclaimed. He finally said the magic word aloud as the scroll then glowed brightly.

As for Sarada, she was about to say something when she suddenly felt a powerful energy that entered her body. In a more detailed way, some kind of bluish spirit energy burst out from the blonde's body and directly entered the raven haired girl. Specifically, the bluish energy entered through the girl's chest area.

At the same time, A familiar "**_Woo_**" sound could be heard all over the place as Boruto suddenly slumped down unconscious on the floor like a leaf.

Sarada gasped as she widened her eyes in shocked as she suddenly felt heaviness inside her body. She also felt her body shaking as if someone was moving inside and going up towards her head. She struggled for a few moments before all of it stopped as she then tilted her head up for a few seconds before fully bringing it down.

Silence had took charge once again.

As for a certain Inojin Yamanaka, He was witnessing all of this from behind the scenes. He was currently watching and peeking from behind the door when his the blonde had finally performed the jutsu.

He was quite impressed his friend had the guts to perform the jutsu in front and live while he himself would use it secretly, take the time he possessed Cho-Cho's body just to eat the fries that she won't share.

He slowly opened the door and took a few steps inside the room, He then closed door so one would really noticed what was happening inside.

"Sarada? Are you alright?" Inojin asked as He moved closely to check on the main scene.

There was no response from the girl itself as she just remained quiet. As for Inojin, He first decided to check on Boruto and He soon discovered that he was in this deep slumber accompanied by slight snoring.

"Did it work?" Inojin asked. He slowly darted his eyes towards the raven haired girl, who finally made a move.

After a few moments of silence, the girl's head slightly twiched upwards followed by a small boyish groan and then followed by yawned.

Inojin observed the raven haired girl as she yawned and stretched her arms freely in the air like how boys such as Boruto would always do.

"Man, that was one heck of a ride Dattebassa!" Sarada spoke for the first time since being quiet and she had this deep boyish tone of voice that was eerily similar to Boruto's and indeed it was weird hearing hearing the Uchiha say the lines like that.

"Boruto is that you?" Inojin asked for one more time.

After a few moments, all of Boruto's senses finally came back and He noticed her current surroundings. He blinked a couple of times before finally realizing on what was going on the whole time.

He then felt a slight heaviness around his chest and He immediately looked down to investigate and saw two small lumps on his chest. He would soon immediately place his hands on his chest and squeezed the two small lumps.

"Woah, They're really soft!" He commented.

He also then noticed Inojin who was with his original unconscious body resting on chair and He finally realized the he was now inside and sharing the same body with Sarada.

As for Inojin, He noticed that the raven haired girl was finally looking at him and giving him the trademark Uzumaki Grin.

"Looks like It work! Dattebassa!" The girl spoke with the combination of her original feminine voice and Boruto's slightly deep boyish voice. It sounded as if like Sarada had ditch becoming a girl and transformed into a tomboy instead.

Inojin couldn't believed on what he was seeing right now. Boruto's spirit had been transferred to and is now currently inhabiting Sarada.

_"Damn, What did Sarada-san felt when Boruto entered her body_?"

In the midst of this scene, there was suddenly a voice that entered the scene and came out via the public speakers.

**"Attention! the Obstacle race would be starting in a few minutes time! all participants please proceed to your places at the main field**!"

After the announcement, silence had finally took over yet again. Boruto, who was inside his teammate's body, trade glances with the blonde Yamanaka.

Without wasting anytime, Boruto then made his moved and decided to take off his teammate's clothes immediately. He was going to wear the new set of clothes that he personally brought to the event because those clothes qualified the requirements for the event itself.

"What the heck are you doing?" Inojin asked. He was taken by surprised as He suddenly found himself staring at the topless but nice body of Sarada.

Meanwhile, Boruto could only sighed. He really had no choice and He sure won't be late for the race. He really had to do this right now and as for the meantime, He was really gonna see Sarada in all her glory and He had to admit his raven haired teammate had a very beautiful and enticing body.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE AT THE STADIUM)**

The scene at the stadium was loud and defeaning. The crowds were roaring and cheering as if the championship round had already begun.

Naruto sat down with his wife, Hinata and his daugther, Himawari at the stands. They were eagerly waiting for the race to start.

Naruto, who was in his thoughts recently, darted his eyes around the field in order locate his son who was now supposed to be inside his teammate's body since He had used the scroll to execute the jutsu on her awhile ago.

He also took glances at Hinata and He began to wonder on how he was gonna use the scroll on her later on. She seemed so calm and cheerful right now.

The crowd erupted with another roar as the competitors finally came out and went into their respective positions.

"Where the heck is He?" Naruto muttered. He had already spent a good enough time looking for Boruto and He began to wonder if the latter would be late.

After a few moments, A familiar raven haired girl finally emerged from the entrance. It was indeed Sarada but somehow she looked different.

"Woah, You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Apparently, his son had made the raven haired girl wear a set of new clothes that obviously belonged to a boy. The girl was now wearing a white T-shirt along with black jogging pants. She also had this red bandanna tied around her forhead and lastly, her hairstyle was a bit different as it was comb all the way to the back that made Sarada looked almost like a boy.

Naruto was pretty much amused right now. He then took glanced at a a very shocked Sasuke and Sakura who were just a few meters away from his stand.

As for Boruto, He really didn't care what the people were thinking about him right now. He was more focused on his goal to help his teammate get first place.

He gave a smirked as He headed towards his position while the cheers and roars from the crowd were still ongoing.

He knew that pretty much soon, He will be racing against time and He was really going to enjoy the whole ride. Plus this was the first and only time that he will see Sarada with a new clothing and overall boyish appearance.

He then observed the crowd and saw his dad cheering for him and With the signature Uzumaki grin through his teammate's face.

All he had to do was to wait for the main event to start.

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	5. Story 2: Sports Festival Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does**.

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Story 2: Sports Festival Part 2**

**(EARLIER ON)**

It was a day of excitement and fun as Konoha Stadium was jam packed. The atmosphere was on its highest intense level and the scene was very much can be compared to that of a exciting and wild rock concert.

Sasuke, along with his wife, Sakura sat down on a certain section ay the stadium stands, the couple were pretty much awaiting for one of the main events of the festival which was the Obstacle Race and In addition, Sarada, their daughter was a participant in the race itself.

The section, where Husband and Wife reside was filled fans cheering and going wild. Some where throwing cans or props towards each other as they supported and defended their team.

Sasuke could only sighed as He wondered on why his pink haired wife would choose this part in the stadium and of course, He immediately remembered that most of the seats were sold out and thus she ended up getting these seats.

"It's really full of energy here, Sasuke." He heard voice of his wife from beside.

Sasuke then turned around to face his wife, who was carrying some snacks which were none other than the popcorns and softdrinks.

He sighed." Yeah I know, I still don't understand why all of them are going crazy? The event hasn't even started yet!" He said.

Sakura smiled." Oh don't worry, I think they're just cheering for the participants." She explained.

At the same time, an random empty can hit a deadpanned Sasuke in the head. He was just annoyed the fact that He wasn't used to these kinds of loud crowds. Although, He was here because of one goal, and that goal is to cheer for his daughter who was competiting for two events, which was the Obstacle Race and Track and Field Event.

However, When He tried to searched for his daughter amongst the contestants, there was no trace of her yet. He wondered if she was still dressing in her attire at the preparation room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile**)

Through all the years of Inojin's life. This was probably the most daring thing that he had ever done. He had expected that it was going to be just very easy but He didn't expect that this was going to be the most sensitive thing that he has ever done.

Right now, He found himself staring at the almost naked body of the raven haired girl, who was dressing up in front of him. He also could feel this unexplainable feeling that he was having right now. It was radiating from all over his body.

Apparently, He was supposed to be bracing himself right now for mega punch from Sarada, if she was in control right now of her body. But luckily, it was Boruto who was currently inside of her and didn't mind on being naked in front of Inojin.

As Boruto, He focused more on the dressing up the clothes that He had brought awhile ago contrast to the clothes that his teammate had brought which were none of other than Home clothes. The clothes that He had brought were considered qualified for a sports attire but the difference is that it was more boyish.

The blonde Uzumaki had an idea of making his Uchiha teammate looked more different, by the time He was inside of her. He wanted to give Sarada a more confident, intimidating and edgy looked for this sports festival. In addition, He also wanted to donned his usual clothes through Sarada, because He was more comfortable with them.

He really never really imagined on what would Sarada looked like if she wore boy's clothes, but He was now seeing it unfold in front of his eyes. As He was dressing up, He first took off the shorts and girly stockings, and by the time he removed those two things, He was finally staring at the underwear or panties which were colour red and had a small teddy bear symbol on the middle.

"Never knew Sarada-chan had colorful underwear dattebasa." Boruto commented through Sarada's voice, which was sligtly more deeper.

Although, the blonde was not used to wearing this type of underwear and even if he's inside a girl's body, He will still wear his usual underwear which was devoid of any girly stuff. It was his most pride and joy which was his red and black underwear which he immediately put on. After that, He grabbed the black pants from the paper bag that he had brought and instantly wore every thing from the lower part already done, the top part was next. Boruto noticed on how his teammate would always wear this red qiapao dress and He wondered on how she can managed herself during missions while wearing the dress as it really didn't fit her to be honest.

So with that said in done, Boruto made his move and took unzipped the dress, by the time He removed the dress, He found himself staring at Sarada's upper body which was surprisingly curvy and enticing. He also took noticed of the breast which was small but perfectly round and for a few moments the blonde decided to grabbed both of them groped them gently.

"You really have a pretty body Sarada-chan." Boruto smirked. He really find the raven haired girl's body really in good shape.

He also noticed a problem which in the form of the red bra that Sarada's body was wearing right now was loose.

Boruto then examined the bra and concluded that it was dangerous and risky to wear these bras. He also took a couple jumps to test the bra and he found out that it was really loose and so He took it off.

Inojin, who was watching the whole thing unfold braced himself for another surprised as the topless Sarada (Boruto) turned around to face him.

"Hey man do you have scissors?"

Inojin shook his head, unknowingly that small portion of blood was coming out from his nose." Well I don't have one but I got this." He said as He drew a Kunai from his pocket and offered it to the other.

Sarada (Boruto) grinned. "Thanks man." She said.

As Boruto proceeded with the final stage of his dressed up, He then took a tape, two pieces of white garment that he also had brought along the trip. He used the Kunai to cut a portion of the tape and paste on top of the garments around the chest to cover up and secure the breast so that it won't bounce during the race.

With all that said in done, He grabbed the white t shirt from the paper bag and wore them. With all the dressing part done, He then looked at the mirror to see Sarada's reflection staring at him. There was one more thing that needed to be fix which was Sarada's usual hairstyle.

Boruto then removed the Konoha Headband, drew out a comb from the paper bag and a little gel that He mixed with the hair, after than, He started combing the hair up backwards to get the style that He wanted to see.

As the dressed up and Hairstyle changed had finally come to an end, Boruto was now staring at Sarada who was now more boyish than ever. She almost looked like a boy for a few seconds there.

Boruto then made some facial expressions that Sarada would never do. From, making a boy charming look to smirking all the way, It was safe to say that He was now ready for the main event.

"Alright, Inojin let's go!" Boruto said. By the time He had turned around, He saw Inojin who was still there watching him in awe.

Inojin, who was still having his nosebleed and his junior sticking out, blinked a couple of times before regaining his senses.

"Okay, Let's go!"

* * *

**(Later on)**

The scene at the stadium was loud and defeaning. The crowds were roaring and cheering as if the championship round had already begun.

Naruto sat down with his wife, Hinata and his daugther, Himawari at the stands. They were eagerly waiting for the race to start.

Naruto, who was in his thoughts recently, darted his eyes around the field in order locate his own son who was now supposed to be inside his teammate's body since He had used the scroll to execute the jutsu on her awhile ago.

He also took glances at Hinata and He began to wonder on how he was gonna use the scroll on her later on. She seemed so calm and cheerful right now.

The crowd erupted with another roar as the competitors finally came out and went into their respective positions.

"Where the heck is He?" Naruto muttered. He had already spent a good enough time looking for Boruto and He began to wonder if the latter would be late again.

After awhile of waiting, A familiar raven haired girl finally emerged from the entrance. It was indeed Sarada but somehow she looked very different, albeit more boyish looking.

"Woah, You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo." Naruto said.

Apparently, his son had made the raven haired girl wear a set of new clothes that obviously belonged to a boy. The girl was now wearing a white T-shirt along with black jogging pants. She also had this red bandanna tied around her forhead and lastly, her hairstyle was a bit different as it was comb all the way to back that made Sarada looked almost like a boy.

Naruto was pretty much amused right now. He then took glanced at a a very shocked Sasuke and Sakura who were just a few meters away from his stand.

As for Boruto, He really didn't care what the people think about him right now. He was more focused on his goal to help his teammate get first place.

He gave a smirked as He headed towards his position while the cheers and roars from the crowd were still ongoing.

He knew that pretty much soon, He will be racing against time and He was really going to enjoy the whole ride. Plus this was the first and only time that he will see Sarada with a new clothing and overall boyish appearance.

He then observed the crowd and saw his dad cheering for him and With the signature Uzumaki grin through his teammate's face.

All he had to do was to wait for the main event to start.

Boruto observed his surroundings as He head to his main spot. Along the way there were a lot of reactions from many people. One for instance, is that He was getting a lot of shocked and weirded out looks from other contestants, one of them is Cho-Cho who was giving him a puzzled looked.

"Hey Sarada are you alright? And I see you got a new outfit." She commented.

Boruto, who was inside the Uchiha girl's body, gave a smile." Ye  
ah I think so." He tried his best to sound more like the original Sarada but trying to be someone else was his biggest flaw.

Cho-Cho raised an eyebrow." Okay? You sound a bit different though? are you trying to be more edgy looking?" She asked. She noticed on how the raven haired girl was acting a bit differently. Her voice was okay, but the way she talked as if all that usual feminine stuff was gone.

"Of course! If I'm going to win this race, I should have the confidence in myself!" Sarada (Boruto) exclaimed which startled the other girl.

"Oh okay? just to let you know that some of the girls here are really having a crush on you right now with that look." Cho-Cho explained. She pointed to a certain direction where some of the female competitors were staring at the raven haired girl for awhile now with those large heart-shaped wide eyes.

Boruto then directed his eyes to the spot and gave a surprised look." Wow, I never really expected that Sarada-chan would attract a lot girls because of this." He commented inside his mind. It was really mind blowing to think that Sarada, in this clothing can be also charming to other girls with this appearance.

As the race was about to start, the referee had informed everybody to get ready for the countdown.

Boruto noticed Inojin, who was watching from a certain corner, giving him a nod, and He was there as backup if something wrong happens.

"Alright! Competitors!" The referee called out everyone.

"This Obstacle race has 3 stages, which were designed by the organizers! If you managed to pass all these 3 stages, you win!" The referee explained.

"But I must warned you guys that these 3 stages are not that easy to pass, Wish you all the best!" He added.

Boruto confidently smiled. This was gonna be too easy at least for him. He had been to a lot of these obstacle races and He managed to win them all. Talk about Uzumaki confidence.

As the referee finally raised his hand up, He started the countdown.

**"On your marks.**..

The competitors then quickly prepared themselves for the big announcement.

**"Get set..."**

Boruto gripped his hands into a fist and readied himself overall.

**"GO!**"

As the buzzer sounded and the prop gun was fired the race had finally began. All of the competitors burst from their former positions and dash their way to the first stage and towards finish line. Boruto, who was one of the competitors, was actually in the leading position and He was already a few distances away from the rest when He already encountered his first problem.

The shoe laces on his rubber shoes, suddenly went loose and He accidentally stepped on them and as result, He tripped and instantly fell to the ground.

Boruto cringed as He found himself being almost stepped on by the other competitors as they passed by him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as He blamed his carelessness for not tying his shoe properly.

Since had no time to waste, He immediately recovered from the ground, tied his shoe laces properly in a few seconds, and then made a dash to catch up with the rest.

Meanwhile, Inojin was just cringing and shaking his head, Naruto was continuously laughing out loud, while Sasuke was still in disbelief and shocked as He watched his daughter, while Sakura was screaming like Godzilla and cheering for her daughter.

As the race continued on, the competitors had reached the first obstacle of this race.

Apparently, there was this man who intentionally set his arm on fire, and the goal here was to put the fire out of him.

As each of the competitors encountered this obstacle, each of them immediately understood what the situation mean't and they quickly used their water jutsu to put out the fire and thus they passed the first obstacle.

As for a certain Boruto Uzumaki, who was currently inside his teammate's body, He did a different approach for this obstacle. Since He had that idiotic mindset of his father, He instead stared at the man on fire, wondering on what he will do next, It took no longer than second for him realize on what was going on and instead of the using his water jutsu gently, He used the water jutsu to the point that He sent the man flying away to a few distances.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The man comically yelled as he was sent crashing to a nearby tree.

Boruto gave a smirked." Alright finally done with this obstacle! Dattebassa!" He exclaimed as then proceeded to the next stage of the race.

Meanwhile, at the stadium, there was this large monitor that was displayed for the crowd to get the best look of the race. Inojin was watching the whole thing unfold as He can hear roars and laughter of the crowd mixed together.

"What the heck was that Boruto!?" Inojin exclaimed as He just saw his friend, used the water jutsu on the poor man.

As the race continued, the competitors found themselves on the second stage of the race and by the time they arrived there, they encountered a very familiar face in the form of one Kakashi Hatake, who apparently had volunteered to be the second obstacle of the race. The goal of this obstacle was to get passed by him but the competitors must engaged him in a small duel and beat him so the competitors can proceed to next stage.

Most of the competitors had a difficult time getting passed by the former sixth Hokage and legendary Copy Cat Ninja. Most of them had probably given up but some of them managed to get passed by him. One of them was Boruto himself.

When Boruto met the white haired mask man face to face, He first gritted his teeth in annoyance because the man was very clever and crafty to beat but something came into his mind thus He finally knew what to do.

"There's no used, You can't get by me Sarada." Kakashi said, who had no knowledge that the spirit of Boruto was inside of her.

"Nice outfit by the way." Kakashi smiled and commented.

As for Boruto, He gave a smirked as He finally knew what to do to beat the man. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Do you want to know the ending of the Fifty Jutsus of Gray movie?" He asked through Sarada's voice.

Kakashi widened his eyes in shocked, He quickly covered his ears in pain as the latter had open her mouth to tell him the ending of the highly rated movie that he will be watching this week.

"Please stop! I can't take this anymore!" Kakashi yelled as He dropped into his knees while covering his ears.

It was at this moment, when Boruto finally had took advantage and ran as fast he can to the next stage. It was safe to say that He finally managed to passed the second stage.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was probably the most hilarious and entertaining races that Naruto had watched in recent times. Who knew His son, who was inside his teammate's body" can really bring the crowd into frenzy.

"Sarada-nee is awesome!" He could here the voice of his young daughter cheering for the raven haired girl.

" How does she do that?" Hinata asked. She was quite amazed on the girl had handled the first two obstacles.

Naruto could only smile. He knew that he would be participating in the events later on. He was really excited and looking forward to it.

He then darted his eyes again to Uchiha couple, who were sitting a few stands away, He could really Sakura going wild while Sasuke was just sitting and getting pummeled by the fans. He must be really freaking out about his daughter.

* * *

Sasuke was still in shocked. He didn't mind being accidentally caught in the crossfire of the fan who were throwing empty soda cans, food leftovers and props as they were really going wild right now. He was more focused on watching his daughter through the large monitor.

Sakura was just too focused on cheering for her daughter. She was also going wild along with the fans around her. She danced, she sang, and she laughed. It was really crazy but fun.

Sasuke gave a deadpanned looked at his hyperactive wife, What the heck was she doing right now? Couldn't she just sit properly and watched? Of course! This was Sakura! No one was really stopping her from cheering and yelling for her daughter.

As He darted his onyx eyes towards the monitor again, He can sense this mysterious energy that was emitting from her daughter. It was really strange as He gave a puzzled look.

Is Sarada really alright?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As the race continued on, there were only a few competitors left as they headed to the final stage of the race which was probably the most easiest of them all. Apparently, there was a big wall that was ahead of the competitors' way. There were also long ropes that were attached to them. The goal of this final obstacle was to climb the whole using the ropes rather than using the usual Shinobi way.

The wall so big and talk that the competitors will be having a very hard time climbing it.

As for Cho-Cho, who was one of the last few competitors remaining, She found it as the biggest challenge of this race. By the time, she had arrived at the wall, she immediately grabbed the ropes and attempted to climb on to the other side.

Most of the current remaining competitors were already climbing and were on their way to the other side when suddenly they were hit by a number balloons which contained water inside of them. There were two people responsible for this and they were none other than Rock Lee and Metal Lee who were the ones throwing water baloons at the competitors.

"This is fun Dad!" Metal Lee exclaimed.

Rock Lee gave a proud look." Way the go son! Just throw your balloons at them in honor of Gai-sensei and YOUTH!" He exclaimed as father and son continue throw water balloons at the poor competitors.

One of their victims was Cho-Cho who was hit by multiple water balloons and almost fell to the ground and because of that, she was now pissed.

"CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS!" She exclaimed as she her right hand suddenly grew into huge proportions.

With her now giant hand, via the multi-sized technique from her clan. She used it to catch the rest of the water balloons that started filling up her hand. By the time her hand was already full with a lot of water balloons. She wasted no time and threw the balloons at father and son.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee and Metal Lee, who was still having fun was immediately overwhelmed by a large number of those balloons and they quickly found themselves being sent away from the wall towards somewhere else.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh" The voice of father and son could be heard yelling out as they flew through the air.

Boruto could only stare in amusement and fear as this was how destructive Sarada's friend can be. However, He still had a race to finish and He had no time to wasted as he quickly made his way on top of the way and jumped down on the other side.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

As Boruto finally passed the last stage and obstacle, He found himself, heading towards the finish line. He could finally see the noisy crowds ahead as he could finally sensed the Championship from a few distances away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the voice of Cho-Cho could be heard yelling from behind. She had apparently had gone beserk because of Rock Lee and Metal Lee pissing her off.

Boruto then turned around to see on how Sarada's friend had become a pissed of monster and was faster than ever as she bulldoze her way through the other competitors, who were beaten and tired.

"Oh crap!" Boruto said as He increased his speed to avoid the angry Cho-Cho. However, it was already too late as the uncontrollable angry girl had managed to catch up shove him thus he fell to the ground.

From the stands, Sakura could be seen gasping in shocked while Sasuke was complaining that should be a foul or something. Naruto was amazed on how Choji's daughter could moved very fast, while Inojin was trying to motivate his friend while also guarding his friend's original body beside him.

As Cho-Cho became the leading competitor in the race, everyone was now thinking that the girl would be first place and win the race but something unexpected happened.

Boruto gritted his teeth in annoyance, He never expected this to happened to him but eventually he will going back right at her.

He gave smirked as He formed a fist on his right hand." I hope this works dattebassa!" He said as he then punch the ground which sent a shockwave towards the girl.

As Cho-Cho was finally reaching the finish line, She suddenly a disturbance on her ground. She widened her eyes surprised as she immediately lost her balance and tripped to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Boruto exclaimed through Sarada's voice as he credited his teammate's power punch for this. He immediately recovered from the ground, and proceeded to head to the finish line.

As for Cho-Cho, She was just laying there while imaginary stars hovered around her head.

Since Boruto was the only competitor left, He freely breezed his way through the tracks and finally reached the finish line.

**"WE FINALLY DID IT SARADA-CHAN!**"

Boruto yelled out the top of his lungs as the crowd roared with defeaning cheers. The stadium also had a couple canons which contained the confettis and the stadium officials had both canons light up to release the confettis just for the sole winner of this race which was a certain Uchiha girl.

Meanwhile from the stands, Naruto was very much amazed on how his son managed to win the obstacle race and claimed the first place. He did all that inside a girl's body. Sasuke was very much impressed that her daughter was the champion of Sports festival event for the first time. Sakura on the other hand, was very much jumping for joy right now.

Inojin sighed but smiled. The whole obstacle race was heart stopping and breath taking. Even though, He was just watching from the sideline, the whole thing felt like as if He was in this really speedy roller coaster ride.

The blonde Yamanaka then looked back at Boruto's unconscious original body which was beside him. He had apparently told everyone who ever noticed this, that the blonde was just sleeping. Yes, He was just taking a nap.

As the prize presentation was held, Boruto, who was still inside Sarada, stood at the top between Cho-Cho and Wasabi Izuno.

"Oh man, I really can't believed this! This is for you and me Sarada-chan!" Boruto was at the peak of his celebration. He also started hugging himself, so that He could share his victory to his teammate and he was also unaware that some people were giving him a very weird look.

As the he was presented the trophy, Boruto gladly accepted his prize as He lifted up the trophy as a symbol of his triumph at the obstacle race. He also knew that it was not over yet as there was one more race to go which was the track and field event.

Boruto, who was still inside the raven haired girl's body began to feel intense. He continued embraced himself. The excitement and adrenaline had caught up to him that he forgotten what his dad had said to him before.

The higher the body gets intensed or aroused, the higher the chance that His spirit will get expelled from the body.

As He continued to celebrate, Boruto suddenly felt that his spirit was being pulled out. By the time that He realized what was happening, He was already too late.

"Oops." That was the last word that He had said before being pulled out from her body.

* * *

Inojin, who was watching from the sidelines noticed that the scroll was glowing. It mean't that Boruto had done something very wrong. As he watched the scene unfold, there was a small blue energy that came out from Sarada's body and went back towards Boruto's original body like a speeding bullet.

Moments later, Inojin noticed that the blonde was slowly regaining his consciousness.

"Boruto! Are you alright?" Inojin asked as he went up to check on the blonde.

Boruto groaned as he held his forehead in pain." Man, I feel so tired-ttebassa but It was really fun inside of her!" He said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Inojin smiled.

Boruto sighed." Yeah I know, Looks like we've finally won the race and...Oh crap!" He widened his eyes in reallzation as He darted his eyes to the main scene of the presentation.

Inojin also directed his eyes to were his friend was looking and immediately realized that they had just made the biggest mistake of their lives.

They really need to do something fast before all of this goes haywire.

Sarada gasped as she regained her senses. She blinked for a couple of times before observing her surroundings. She was very confused to what was happening just now.

"What is going here? Where am I?" She asked. There were a lot of questions going around her mind as she was greeted by this frenzy crowd.

She found herself being in the midst of this celebration that she knew nothing about. Beside her, where her friend Cho-Cho and Wasabi congratulating her. It was like she was thrown into the biggest surprised of her life. She also noticed that she was wearing a different kind of outfit, which could not remember wearing before and there were girls that were really cheering for her as if she was some boy idol.

What the heck is really going on right now!?

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the story :)**


	6. Story 2: Sports Festival Part 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**I would also like you to know that there is a manga called "Para The Pariabotic Guy" Its an adventure manga where the Main Character has the power possess people, mostly girls. The manga stretches to three volumes and it was worth to read.**

**As for this chapter, looks like It's Naruto's turn to take the spotlight.**

**By the way though, I have this story called "A Different Kind of Journey" Its my first ever fic. You guys can checked it out under my profile:)**

**Short summary of the fic.**

**"During the fight Against Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate. Now, They find themselves in a world that is so familiar yet different**

* * *

**Story 2: Sports Festival Part 3**

The crowd roared with cheers as the obstacle race had finally come to an end. Everybody was satisfied on how the whole race had turned out. It was probably one of the most entertaining races in recent sport festival times.

As the competitors, shook hands with each other and moving on from there, Sarada was still in the midst of her confusion. She felt like a lost puppy as she kept moving her eyes around her surroundings. She was still in shocked as there were so many people around her that she didn't knew except for Cho-Cho and Wasabi.

Sarada then observed the trophy that she was holding right now. She began to wonder on why or how she managed to get a hold this thing. She had no idea that the race was already over and she suddenly had found herself in the middle of the prize giving presentation.

She also didn't or had no idea that she had won first place in the race! Even though she doesn't have the skills or confidence to carry herself throughout. It must've been a miracle for her to achieved this feat! Although, why she can't remember everything about it?

She also noticed that she was wearing these boyish clothes that she can't recall wearing or bringing, she remembered that she brought her own clothes which were house clothes to be exact and where the heck that she did get this outfit, that caused some of the girls to crazy love struck at her. As her onyx eyes gazed over the stands, she can cleary see her parents, who were cheering for her.

She gave a smile and waved at them. "Looks like I did it!" She exclaimed inside her mind. Whoever gave her the confidence, she would really be thankful to that person.

Then she immediately thought of Boruto. The last person that she was able to talk to before the race. She suspected that he must've done something for her to win this race but she wasn't sure. But to all of that, She was definitely going to thank him for his help. He was indeed a true friend.

As the competitors, along with Sarada were being guided to the proper exit, Cho-Cho, who was with her took the remaining time to converse with her.

"I never really knew you would be this prepared for the obstacle, Sarada." Cho-Cho commented.

Sarada raised both eyebrows." Really? I was?" She asked.

Cho cho sighed." Yeah, you were like a girl possessed!." She pin pointed out. She would then explained that the raven haired girl strangely was energetic and burning with passion during the whole race. She also managed to surprisingly beat everybody including the former sixth Hokage.

An amazed but a bewilderment Sarada just stared at her friend. She also can't remember being like what she had told her just now. She was in disbelief that she managed to outclass the former sixth hokage in a duel!

"I guess, I really trained for this hehe." Sarada gave a nervous smile. She just kept nodding at any comment so far. She really had no idea of the things her friend was talking about.

While walking along the sidelines, Sarada was secretly and suddenly grabbed by someone from the sideline, while no one had noticed.

Sarada was startled and was on the verge of screaming when her mouth was suddenly covered by none other than her teammate Boruto, who is along with Inojin.

Sarada widened her eyes in suprised." Boruto?" She mentioned his name.

Meanwhile, Boruto just sighed as he let go of his raven haired teammate." Hey Sarada-chan are you alright?" He said.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just don't really know what is going on right now, I suddenly got this trophy, being mobbed by girls and wearing this weird clothes." Sarada explained. She was a bit scared on what was happening right now.

On the other hand, Boruto sighed yet again. He also gave a glance at Inojin who in turn nodded at him. He then looked back at the Uchiha girl.

They're really have some long explaining to do.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The loud cheers of the crowd had faded away, it signalled the arrival of lunch time as the most of attendees were leaving to have their lunch somewhere before the second part of the sports festival starts. The sports festival was a one week thing so there are two games held per day through the week.

Naruto observed the rest of crowd as everyone slowly left. He then darted his towards his wife, who was strangely silent the whole time.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was on deep thoughts, snapped back to reality as she immediately turned to her husband with a slight nervous look." Y-Yes Naruto?" She stuttered.

Naruto blinked a couple of times in confusion." Hey are you alright? Is there something wrong?" He asked once again.

On the other hand, Hinata just gave a nervous smile, She was going to tell her husband that the second part of the festival revolves around the family version of the Track and Field race, which she had participated on and she was really nervous about it.

As she was about to open her mouth let out the words, she was suddenly cut.

"Attention: The Track and Field Race Family edition will start after lunch break, Have nice day!

The announcer spoke as his voice could heard all around the stadium.

Hinata just sighed as all of her concerns were finally addressed through the announcer. She then gave her husband a serious looked in the eye telling him that the storm was about to come.

Naruto, on the other hand gave his wife a hopeful smile. He knew that at some point today, He would be finally executing his plan on helping her in this race.

As He was about to open his mouth to say something, He was suddenly cut by a familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" The familiar voice of Sakura called both of the couple's names.

Both of them turned around to face Sakura, who was waving at them and Sasuke, who was just his usual bored self, coming towards them.

"Aunt Sakura! Uncle Sasuke!" Himawari greeted the pink haired woman and raven haired man, who were in their civilian outfits.

"Hello Himawari!" Sakura greeted the little girl as she gave her a cute high five.

Meanwhile, Naruto gave a smile." What's up guys! What brings you here?" He asked while trying to avoid eye contact on Sakura. He still won't forget on what happened a few days ago.

Sasuke just sighed." Duh! To cheer for our daughter, Dobe." He sarcastically said.

"Oh! You're right there teme hehe" Naruto fired back as he scratched the back of his head.

"We just wanted to say that thank you for supporting Sarada in the race." Sakura said as she gave a smile.

"Oh it's no big deal! We are very glad to see her participating in the race and even winning the Championship!" Naruto replied.

"By the way Dobe, I noticed that Sarada wore clothes that suspiciously belong to Boruto in this race?" Sasuke asked, in a half worried and half curious manner.

Naruto raised both eyerbrows." Oh, I really have no idea about that teme, But I guess she wanted to look more confident?" He explained. Although, the whole truth was that it was actually his son inside Sarada's body that wore those type of clothing.

Sasuke sighed." You got a point, I guess this whole thing made her stressed about it and I guess Boruto has something do with this on giving her confidence." He explained.

"Well I guess so." Naruto said, his knucklehead son was really one of a kind.

"By the way, I heard you will be participating in Track and Field race?" Sakura asked as she gave a smile towards her friend.

Hinata gave small smile and nodded." Yes, and I am really nervous about it Sakura." She said.

"Oh don't worry, everything will be alright, you just gotta believed in yourself! That's all!" Sakura gave her words of motivation and encouragement.

As for Hinata, she just nodded and gave a smile." Thank you Sakura!" She said. Although, deep down inside, the nervousness was still there.

As for Naruto, He darted his eyes towards his wife as He can sensed that the time was finally nearing and its only a matter of time when He will finally used that scroll to help her.

He really has to carefully plan this.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"You did what!?"

Sarada exclaimed as she confronted both of the two boys. They were currently at quiet spot somewhere in the stadium.

Both Boruto and Inojin were giving theie guilty faces as they could only stand straight and looked down on the ground while the raven haired girl scolded them.

As for Sarada, she was having mixed emotions right now. She was furious because her blonde teammate hadn't asked for proper permission to used her body in the race, she also has not been informed about a scroll that has the ability to transfer a person's soul to another's body. That's why she is pissed right now.

"We're very sorry Sarada-chan." Boruto was the first one to speak up and apologized.

"W-We just wanted to help you on this race and this is the best thing that we can do." Inojin spoke this time and explained.

Sarada narrowed her eyes, She was still wearing the clothes, that her blonde teammate used while He was in her body. She was really going to beat the two boys out for what they've done but that was not the case.

Even though, despite all that and at the same time she was also glad that they helped her on this race and they even made her reached the first place and won the championship.

As for Boruto and Inojin, they thought they were getting it today. They fully expected to get beaten up once the raven haired girl knew about their schemes and plans for today. Although, they assured her that all of these were for all good intentions.

Despite, Sarada tirades and rants against them, the two boys were spared this time because of friendship and that they helped her on the race.

Sarada sighed." So why this clothes?" She asked as she examined the outfit that she was currently wearing.

Boruto slightly gulped." Well, to be honest, the clothes that you brought were not qualified for the race, so I brought one of mines and suprisingly, it fits you!" He explained.

For a moment, Sarada was in her thoughts before realizing something. She then covered her chest area with her arms as she lightly blushed." Perverts!" She exclaimed.

As for Boruto and Inojin, they could give her a face of embarrassment and apology. Both of them were very guilty especially Boruto as he was the one that dressed up his teammate while inside her body.

Sarada, who was on the verge of punching the blonde on the face, was able to control herself and instead slapped him in the cheek.

"Oh that really hurts dattebassa!" Boruto commented. He really deserved this.

"Hey Boruto are you al-(Slapped)" Inojin wasn't able to finish his sentence as he too was slapped by Sarada on the cheek.

Sarada watched as both of the boys rubbed their cheeks in pain. She was glad that she was able to let go her anger but at the same time she was very thankful of them.

The girl smiled." Well, as much as I want to beat up you two, I'm really glad that you helped me so Thank you!" She said as she headed to the two boys who just recovered, and hugged them.

Both Boruto and Inojin widened theie eyes in surprised. They never expected this but they were glad that this ended in a very good note.

After the heartwarming moments and apologizes, the three then had a meeting.

"So looks like you still have the track and field going Sarada-chan?" Boruto asked they sat down on the quiet grassy fields of the stadium.

Sarada sighed." Yup, and I think it's around this week too." She explained. She can't believed that she will be competing on another event this week.

"By the way, so what's your next plan right now?" Sarada asked.

Inojin took a deep breath." Well, the Track and Field race (Family edition) will be held later and Boruto's Mom is competing in that race." He explained.

Sarada widened her eyes in surprised." Really?"

Boruto nodded." Yup, and just like you, Mom is really nervous and can't bring herself to compete in the race." He explained.

Sarada nodded in understanding." So what are you gonna do? Use the scroll on her?" She asked.

"Well, Not actually me but Dad will probably handle this one." Boruto replied.

"So the Seventh is on to this too!?" Sarada asked. She really can't believed that the seventh Hokage was involved in this too.

As the conversation continued, a voice was suddenly heard from Inojin's walkie talkie.

**"Hey guys! are you there?"** The voice of Naruto was heard speaking through the walkie.

Inojin immediately drew the walkie talkie out and placed it on the middle so that the other two could hear him.

"Yes Dad! We are here!" Boruro spoke this time.

**"Oh Boruto! Looks like you're back in your body! Good to hear that you're alright son!**" The voice of Naruto said.

"Yeah dad, so how's it going with mom?" He asked.

"Well, The Track and Field is going to start in an hour so I'll have to prepare myself first and your mom is on her way to the dressing room." The voice explained.

"Oh okay! So what about Himawari?" Boruto asked.

"**Well, she's here with me and I actually told her that I will be participating in the race but I didn't told her that I would be joining as your mom**" He explained.

"Oh I see, so do you need the scroll now? Boruto asked.

**"Yes! Absolutely Dattebayo**!" The voice of Naruto exclaimed.

Boruto then turned his eyes towarda Inojin and gave him a nod beckoning him to head towards his dad so that He can give the scroll to him execute the second leg of the plan.

Inojin simply nodded as He left the scene, carrying the scroll with him.

"Inojin is on his way Dad!" Boruto informed.

**"Great, I guess I'll see you guys later!**" The voice of Naruto said as he also bid goodbye through the walkie.

Silence had took charged yet again. Only that was left was Sarada and Boruto at the scene.

"Hey Sarada-chan, I'm sorry again for using you just now." Boruto apologized yet again.

Sarada sighed but smiled." It's alright Bolt, I moved on from that, But to be honest, It felt actually good when you were inside of me, it's really weird!" She explained. It was the first time that there was a boy inside her body and that that boy happens to be her knucklehead teammate.

Meanwhile, a certain Sasuke Uchiha, who decided to investigate more, was secretly listening from the shadows, his sharingan blazing in anger, 'Boruto... using... my daughter?! I'll kill him!'

Sasuke was about to attack the dobe's son out of rage when he heard...

Boruto sighed in relief." Well, Thank you for forgiving me Sarada-chan, Now I'll just have to worry about Dad being in Mom's body." He said, expecting things to get more crazy later on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sarada said, while scratching her head.

Back with Sasuke, he was past out in the shadows, his soul coming out of his mouth, muttering, "M-My daughter is a pervert... with the dobe's son no less... is this Karma for becoming a nuke-nin back in my teenage years

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

It was a very quiet scene at the dressing room. A certain short lavender haired woman was all alone in that very room. Hinata sat down on her chair as she had been staring at her reflection on the mirror for awhile.

Apparently, she still haven't been dressed up in her sports attire yet. She was still wearing her light purple short-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt with a two pink colored strips underneath it, light brown shorts and purple open-toed boots.

Hinata sighed as she didn't know what to do right now, She was very nervous and couldn't bring herself to compete in the race. She began to wonder on why she was doing this. She had already had done this last year, which she went last place because of a wardrobe malfunction. If she participated this year, she might end up getting the last place once again.

Apparently, she had an hour and a half to prepare before the Track and Field race starts and she was still here sitting and wondering if it was a good thing to just withdraw from the race. If only there was a way to for her to gain her confidence back, then she might reconsider on joining the race fully.

As time passed by, the door to the dressing room suddenly opened.

Hinata immediately turned around to face a very familiar blonde right in front of her which was none other her husband, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, who was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted as He gave a smile.

Hinata smiled as she immediately went to her husband and pulled him into a very tight embrace." Naruto! I'm so glad you're here!" She said.

Naruto cringed as He immediately forgot that his wife was a monster hugger. He almost felt as if his ribs were being crush by the hug, but luckily it was not.

"I really don't know what to do right now, I'm really never been this so nervous before." Hinata explained as she let all the pressure that was building up inside her.

"What about Himawari?" She also added.

"Well, I had Kurama to watched over Himawari for awhile, so don't worry she is alright and cheering for you later when the race starts." Naruto gave his wife a grin.

Hinata smiled but that smile quickly disappeared as it was immediately replaced with worry and nervousness

Naruto gave a small smile. He then placed a hand on his wife's shoulder." So, did you brought your sports attire for the race?" He asked.

Hinata sighed.' Well, I guess so, but I'm not really sure if they are considered for the race." She said as she revealed the clothes that she brought which were actually just casual clothes.

Naruto widened his eyes surprised." Uhmm, Hinata so these are the clothes that you brought for the race?" He explained.

Hinata smiled and nodded." Yes, Naruto but as for the sports bra, it's still in the laundry, I can't forgot to wash them." She explained while giving a chuckle.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata was really forgetful sometimes. Looks like He will be using the chest binder in the near future.

As the conversation continued, Hinata also expressed her desire to compete in the race but the only problem is that she doesn't have te confidence to do so at this very moment.

"If I only had your determination and energy, then I might be able to compete Honey." Hinata explained. Of course her husband was the most energetic and determined person that she had met in her lifetime.

_**"Attention! To all competitors, the race will begin in an hour**_!

The announcer's voice was suddenly heard via the speakers inside the dressing the room.

Naruto kept quiet for a few moments before taking a deep breath. He decided that it was time to execute his plan but first he has to let his wife know his whole plan.

"Hinata, I think there's only one way to fix all of this." Naruto gave his wife a serious face.

Hinata blinked a couple of times in confusion." What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as He drew a scroll from his pocket." Well, Here it is Hinata." He said as he presented the only thing that can helped his wife.

"A scroll? What does it do?" Hinata asked she examined the scroll.

Naruto took another deep breath yet again. He had some very long explaining to do.

"Well, to start off, since you don't have the enough confidence, Maybe It can give you the determination and passion that you really want! And with this scroll it will be possible! Dattebayo!" Naruto said. He would go on to explained that the scroll has the abilty to transfer a person's soul into another person's body.

"So if you can allow me to use your body for awhile, I will guarantee that I will take care of everything for you in this race, So please Hinata-chan!" Naruto explained as he pleaded to his wife.

Hinata, who was absorbing all the information that her husband had told her, just kept silent. In fact, she was blushing because she would be sharing her body with her husband's spirit.

She wasn't really sure on how to react to this. She never really had done this before plus Naruto will be literally inside her body, in terms of his spirit or essence. She really wasn't sure on how would it feel but she really needed the confidence right now and this was also an opportunity for them to be closer as Husband and Wife.

"So when you use this scroll on me, what will happen?" Hinata asked as she was still blushing.

Naruto scratched his chin." Well, I guess just like how the Mind Transfer Jutsu works, My spirit will enter your body while my original body will stay unconscious." He explained.

Hinata nodded in understading. She then took a deep breath." Okay, then I guess we could this." She said.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprised." So you're allowing me to use your body for awhile for this race?" He asked.

Hinata nodded with a smile." Yes, I think you're the only person that I knew would give me the confidence that I need." She simply explained. She was taking the opportunity to be together with her husband for awhile.

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought his wife was not going to agree with him but surprisingly, she does.

"Okay, this is how it works, once I enter your body, I will take care of the race for you, it will also give you the confidence that you need if I'm correct." He explained.

Hinata nodded in understanding she prepared herself for the big moment, but before that she gave her husband a kiss and a hug.

As there was a moment of silence that took over, both husband and wife took the time to share their thoughts as they hugged each other.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled and said.

Naruto smiled." Don't worry Hinata-chan, We'll be facing this challenge together! Dattebayo!" He said.

However, as time passed by, footsteps was suddenly heard from outside of the room. Both Husband and Wife widened their eyes in surprised as they immediately let go and turned towards the door.

"Oh no someone is coming!" Hinata exclaimed as she hid behind her husband.

Naruto took a deep breath as it was now finally the time to execute his plan." Alright, Hinata let's do this!" He said as beckoned his wife to turned around.

Naruto then opened the scroll, followed by reading the incantations in order. As for Hinata, she just closed her eyes and wait for the moment to happen, she was also bracing herself if anything happens.

As the footsteps was getting closer, Naruto finally finished readin the important parts of the scroll followed by:

**"Ninja Art: Soul Transfer Jutsu!"**

Naruto finally exclaimed the final words of the scroll, He was sure that he aimed at the correct target spot which was Hinata's upper back. Although, unbeknownst to him, He was so fast on what he was doing that He unknowingly aimed at his wife's butt.

His soul or spirit, which was in the form of a blue chakra-like energy, came out from his body via the chest and in towards his wife's butt, but instead of coming out like a speeding bullet, it came out slowly like a smoke or cloud which slowly directed towards the said butt.

If anyone was watching the whole scene unfold, Naruto's spirit in the form of a smoke or cloud floated towards Hinata. The blue spirit hovered around in circles for a few moments as it looked for the right passage way to enter. By the time, it reached the lower level, the blue spirit then proceeded to enter her body via her butt.

Hinata suddenly felt this sensation as she slightly bended backwards while Naruto's spirit slowly entered her body. It felt like as if they were in bed having fun but they weren't. She began to cringed as there was some little struggle as her husband's spirit had a bit of difficulty squeezing inside.

Hinata then started moaning her husband's name." N-Naruto-kun" She said while held she held her private part and her butt. She could've wished that her husband would handle it gently when entering her body. She also wasn't sure on why He entered her body via her butt, He must've been really excited

Hinata then felt an energy surging upwards. Her body began to slowly shaking from downwards to the upwards, followed by a few moments of slight twitching through out. She also began to slowly breath heavily as if she was having a slight climax.

"N-Naruto." Hinata mentioned her husband's name yet again. This time her voice was changing as if it was slowly going deeper by every moment.

There was a faint human image of Naruto that can be seen standing closely behind the lavender haired woman indicating that the take over process was nearing to completion. As for Hinata, she could feel herself slowly bonding together with her husband's spirit. She gave a smile as she can feel her confidence and energy rising up.

A few moments later, there was "**Woo**" sound that can heard throughout the room for a few seconds. Silence then took charged as Hinata suddenly straightened her body and looked up.

The shaking, twitching and the climax was now gone. After a few moments, Hinata move her head and looked down.

As for Naruto, He slumped down on the floor unconscious.

After the few moments of silence, she finally regained her senses as she slowly opened her eyes, while still feeling the effects of the jutsu.

"Man, that was one heck of a ride! Dattebayo!" Hinata(Naruto) exclaimed as she stretched her arms freely in the air. Her voice had noticeably became deeper.

It really felt like roller coaster ride just now. Sure, Naruto had little bit of difficulty squeezing inside Hinata's butt, but He considered it as being alright.

Hinata( Naruto) blinked a couple of times before darting her eyes around the room. It was really quiet right now, she was feeling a little bit dizzy but after a few moments, her vision became clearer.

Hinata (Naruto) then tried to take a step to make sure she wouldn't lose her balance. By the time she took the step, something bounce around her chest and she felt it.

She then looked down to see two good round lumps on her chest. She then grabbed those two lumps and examined it.

"These are really round and soft!" Hinata( Naruto) commented as she began to squeeze her breast and play with them.

Naruto then gazed at the mirror only to see a reflection of his wife groping her own breast.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He also saw the reflection of his original body which was on the ground sleeping.

Naruto immediately turned around to see his original body in a unconscious-like state. The memories finally came back as He then remembered everything.

He then turned and looked back at the mirror to see that the Soul Transfee Jutsu had worked! Now, He found himself inside his wife's body.

Naruto's face then turned to amazement as He unconsciously and immediately took off the upper part of his clothes. First, the short purple jacket, and then the purple shirt and the white T-shirt with pink stripes on it, which threw on the seats.

After a few seconds, Naruto found himself staring at the beautiful upper body of his wife. The perfect curves, the smooth skin and the enticing breast.

"Oh my Kami! It worked! for the second time It worked Dattebayo!" Naruto, through Hinata's voice, exclaimed as He celebrated.

"Looks like we'll be together for awhile Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he then gave his trademark Uzumaki smile while gently groping the breast.

Naruto also tried to do some poses as mostly he tried flexing Hinata's body while looking at the mirror. He also closed his chest just to see the wonderful cleavage of his wife."Man, this never ceases to amazed me!" He commented.

Although, At the same time, the foot steps had stopped and the door finally opened to reveal none other than Boruto himself, who was carrying some snacks.

"Hey Dad, Inojin told me that you were so I brought some snacks and-" Boruto was about to finished his sentence when he suddenly saw something unexpected.

Hinata(Naruto) had also turned around to face the person who had just entered the door but the problem was that She(He) was topless.

Boruto eyes widened in shocked as He immediately saw his mom, who was actually his dad inside her body, topless and was doing some flexy poses.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Boruto said as he immediately covered his nose, which had shown some hints of nosebleeding.

As for Hinata (Naruto), She just gave a grin, scratched the back of her head and wave her hand at the newcomer.

"Hey Son! It's me! Looks like I'm finally inside your Mom Dattebayo!"

**CHAPTER END.**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


End file.
